The Best Type of Punishment
by BTRlover17
Summary: James pretends to be Kendall and breaks up with Jo. Kendall finds out and gets his revenge on James. ;D


**The best type of punishment **

**Pairing: Kendall and James **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**Summary: **James pretends to be Kendall and breaks up with Jo. Kendall finds out and gets his revenge on James. ;D

**This is dedicated to The Savage Soul :D**

Everyone in the Palmwoods was happy, they were living their dreams and the sun was shining, except for one person. James Diamond sat on his sun lounger, sun glasses covering his eyes, effectively hiding the disappointment in the hazel orbs as he watched his best friend and crush Kendall Knight with his girlfriend Jo.

James sighed as he watched Kendall slide his arm around Jo's waist, whispering something into her ear, causing her to punch him lightly in the shoulder. The pretty boy jumped slightly as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking over, he saw Logan watching him. "You okay?" he asked. Both Logan and Carlos knew how James felt about Kendall and it hurt them to see their friend sad as he watched Kendall and Jo. "I'm going back to the apartment for a bit." James replied gathering his stuff up and heading indoors.

When he got to 2J, James dropped his stuff on the floor and headed to the room him and Kendall shared, shutting the door behind him. The pretty closed the curtains blocking out all the sunshine and switched on the television. James laid on his bed, the television playing in the background, but the pretty boy wasn't paying attention. His mind was occupied by thoughts of Kendall. Closing his eyes, James allowed himself to fall into his usual fantasy.

"_Ugh, Kendall more please." James whimpered thrusting his hips up trying to get some friction. "Just wait baby, there's gonna be a lot more in there in a minute." Kendall replied pumping his fingers in and out of James' tight hole. James whined when Kendall removed his fingers but that soon changed into gasp as he felt the head of Kendall's cock press against his entrance. _

Kendall was just about push in, when James was rudely pulled out of his fantasy. Opening his eyes, James could hear the shower running, signalling Kendall was back. Looking around trying to find the reason he was disturbed, James spotted Kendall's phone on the bedside table. Looking down at Kendall's phone, the pretty boy noticed that there was a unread message.

Knowing that he shouldn't, didn't stop James from picking up the phone and opening the message. As he suspected it was from Jo. **Can't wait to see you tonight. Love you. Xx. **James sighed as he read the text, it meant another night without Kendall. Then a idea popped into his head making him chuckle. Pressing reply, James began to type out the text. **Can't make tonight. Can't make any night. I don't want to be with you anymore. I never loved you. **The pretty boy paused for a moment, feeling slightly bad but then he remembered all the times Kendall how cancelled on him, Logan and Carlos. He shook away the thoughts and pressed send, smiling as Kendall's phone beeped telling the pretty boy the message had sent.

Putting Kendall's phone back onto the bedside table, James headed out into the living room jumping slightly when he spotted Carlos and Logan on the couch. "What are you guys doing back?" he asked as he got a bottle of water out of the fridge. "Kendall had to get ready for his date with Jo." James nodded in agreement as he sat next to the pair on the couch. The three of them sat and watched whatever Carlos had put on. James lost interest though and soon started to look around the room.

That's when he spotted the bunch of flowers on the kitchen counter. "Who are they for?" James asked nudging Logan. "There for Jo." Kendall replied as he entered the living room. "Oh cool." James replied, his heart sinking slightly. Logan and Carlos noticed James change of mood but Kendall didn't, he was too busy trying to make sure he looked okay for his date.

Once he had finished looking in the mirror, Kendall picked up the flowers and sent a wave towards the other guys as he walked through the door. James let out another sigh once the door had shut. Logan placed a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah, just gonna go for a lie down." James replied getting up and heading back to the room him and Kendall shared. He certainly didn't regret sending the text to Jo now. James laid on his bed and closed his eyes, hoping his fantasies would help him fall asleep faster than usual.

**Later **

James had finally managed to drift to sleep when the bedroom door banged open, the hallway light illuminating the figure in the doorway. James screwed his eyes up as the bedroom light flicked on to reveal a angry looking Kendall. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO IT?" Kendall shouted causing James to open his eyes again. "Do what?" James asked, confused at what Kendall was asking. The blonde pressed a few buttons on his phone then threw it at the pretty boy. "THIS!" Kendall shouted throwing the phone at James. The brunette looked down at the phone and recognised the text he had sent Jo. When James didn't reply, Kendall yelled, "DON'T JUST LAY THERE! WHY DID YOU DO IT?" James shrunk back a bit; he had never seen Kendall this angry. "She's not good enough for you, Kendall." the pretty boy replied in a small voice. Kendall sighed, "Why didn't you let ME decide that?" he asked not being able to look at the pretty boy.

The pair lapsed into silence for a few moments until Kendall spoke again. "Get on all fours." Kendall demanded as he walked towards the bed. When James didn't turn over, Kendall gripped his hips and flipped the taller boy. Grabbing James' hips, Kendall pulled them up until the pretty boys' ass was stuck in the air. "K...K...Kendall, what are you doing?" James asked a series of scenarios running through his head. "I'm gonna make you sorry for what you did." Kendall replied, his voice deeper than usual.

James let out a whimper as he felt his pyjama bottoms and boxers bunch around his knees. "You've been a bad boy so you need to be punished." Kendall said as he brought his hand down against James' right cheek. The pretty boy felt a tear slip down his cheek as the blonde repeated the motion on his left cheek. The blonde placed a final slap to each cheek, before pulling away and admiring the flushed skin in front of him. Kendall moaned as he palmed himself through his jeans.

Running his hand over the flushed skin in front of him, Kendall stopped when he heard a whimper from the boy below him. "K...K...Kendall, please stop." James begged, hoping this was all a dream. The pretty boy felt the hand that was on his cheek slide over his hip to grip his cock. "But Jamie, you seem to be enjoying this as much as I am." Kendall replied as he pumped James hard cock slowly. Running his fingers over the head, the blonde pulled his fingers away, sucking them into his mouth, moaning as James' pre cum burst across his taste buds.

Kendall pulled away from the taller boys' ass and walked around to look at James' face. His cock throbbed when he saw the sight below him. James's hair was a mess, his brown eyes were huge, tear marks staining his face. Call Kendall a pervert but he found it so hot how he could make James cry as well as turned on the same time. The pretty boys' cheeks were flushed and he was biting on his puffy bottom lip.

Kendall grabbed James roughly by the shoulders and yanked him up onto his knees. The blonde let out a gasp when he saw the pretty boy's cock, but covered it up quickly by gripping the hem of James' shirt and pulling it over the pretty boys' head. Pulling away Kendall gripped the hem of his shirt, pulling it up slowly, knowing that James was watching his every move. Once the shirt was over his head Kendall brought his hands down to his belt buckle. Pulling his belt through the loops, Kendall briefly thought about tying James' hands up but dismissed it quickly as he didn't want the pretty boy to hate him afterwards. Popping the button of his jeans, the blonde made quick work of his zip and pulled both his boxers and jeans, chucking them to the corner of the room.

Kendall brought his fingers up to James' bottom lip. "Suck." He ordered. "What?" James said. "I said suck." Kendall replied leaning over the pretty boy and bringing his hand down against James left cheek. The pretty boy let out a gasp before he sucked the digits into his mouth. The blonde moaned and thrust his hips forward as his fingers were engulfed in James' hot mouth, his erection brushing against James' cheek.

When his fingers were covered in enough saliva, the blonde pulled them out and walked back to the pretty boys' red cheeks. Trailing his fingers between the pretty boys' cheeks, Kendall traced the entrance, before pushing it into the velvety heat. The pretty boy felt some tears slip down his cheeks as the blonde thrust his fingers in and out of his tight entrance. Kendall jammed another finger into the entrance, scissoring them roughly. Jamming a third finger into the tight heat, Kendall's cock twitch as he heard James moan and thrust his hips back.

Pulling his fingers out of the tight entrance, the blonde spat on his hand, rubbing it over his cock making sure it was thoroughly covered. Grabbing hold of the taller boys' hip, Kendall placed his cock against James' entrance pushing forwards lightly allowing the pretty boy to feel the pressure against his entrance. When he heard a whimper leave the brunettes' mouth, Kendall pushed in moaning as the tight heat embraced his shaft. A series of whimpers and gasps leave the pretty boys' mouth as the blonde continues to push in.

Once he was fully sheathed inside of James, Kendall considers staying like that for a few moments to allow the taller boy to adjust but then he remembers that James is being punished, so he pulls out and snaps his hips forward. The pretty boy feels the tears slip down his cheeks as Kendall pulls out and thrusts back in again.

James whimpers soon turn into breathy moans as the pain faded into pleasure. Kendall doesn't slow his pace for the taller boy, in fact he starts to speed up even more. Soon Kendall was pounding into the boy beneath, holding James' hips steady as he attempted to buck back. Thinking the brunette had learnt his lesson by now, Kendall reached round and wrapped his hand around James' aching cock. "Now baby, as you've been so good, I'm gonna give you a reward." The blonde started to pump James in time with his thrusts.

James couldn't help the moan that tore from his mouth, as Kendall sped up this thrusts as well as the hand that was wrapped around his cock. The blonde still had a grip on James' hips holding steady, so the pretty boy thrust forward into Kendall's fist. The taller boy couldn't help but thrust back onto Kendall's cock as the blonde hit his prostate dead on. "Hit there again Kendall." James begged as he thrust into the blonde's fist. The blonde chuckled as his thrust hard and fast against the pretty boys' prostate.

Feeling his orgasm near, Kendall pumped James quicker as he carried on his assault on the taller boys' prostate. The blonde could sense that James wasn't far off as well as he felt the brunettes' cock twitch in his grip. A final thrust to his prostate was too much for James and he came, shouting Kendall's name as he covered the bed sheets and Kendall's fist with the white liquid.

The sensation of James' inner walls clenching and unclenching around his aching member was too much for Kendall. Pulling out, the blonde thrust in once more, shouting the pretty boys' name as he filled James to the brim with his cum, jerking his hips as he worked through his orgasm. Once the pair had worked through their orgasms, Kendall placed a soft kiss to James' back before pulling out.

Rolling onto his side, Kendall looked at James whose bangs were covering his entire face. Reaching up, the blonde moved the soft bangs out of the way and felt his heart sink when he saw James' face. Tears slid down the pretty boys' flushed cheeks and onto the bed sheets. "James what's the matter?" Kendall asked smoothing some more of the brunette's hair out of his face. "Nothing, you enjoy working out your frustration." James replied bitterly. This made Kendall's heart sink even more. "James, babes yes I was angry to begin with but that wasn't me just getting rid of my anger." Kendall said, his voice breaking, "I...I...I love you, when I realised that it was you who sent the text everything seemed to click into place."

The blonde placed a hand on James' cheek. "Then why did you yell at me?" James asked instinctively leaning into Kendall's touch. "Because I was angry that you broke up with Jo for me when I should have done it." Kendall replied. James watched him for a few moments before leaning in and pressing his lips against Kendall's. When they broke apart, they leaned their foreheads together. "I love you too." James said staring into Kendall's eyes. The blonde smiled before pulling them off of James' dirty bed and over to his clean one.

Once the pair were under the covers, Kendall pulled James close to him, resting his head atop the pretty boys'. A few moments of silence passed until Kendall said "I'm sorry I was so rough." James shot him a smile before he replied. " Don't worry, I quite liked it." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kendall's before snuggling into the blonde's side and drifting off to sleep, Kendall soon following him.

**Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed this. I'm thinking of writing a Jarlos multi chap. Let me know if I should or not. :D:D:D**


End file.
